The Beatles - I'll Be Back/Wait (Medley) lyrics
"Wait" is a song recorded by , from their 1965 album . The songwriting credit is , and the song is usually said to be a joint effort between the two, although in the 1997 book, Many Years from Now, McCartney recalls it as entirely his. The song was originally recorded for in June 1965 but did not make the final pressing. When Rubber Soul fell one song short for a Christmas release, "Wait" was brought back. Overdubs were added to the initial recording so it would blend in better with the other, more recent songs on Rubber Soul. "I'll Be Back" is primarily a composition, but credited to Lennon–McCartney, and recorded by The Beatles for the soundtrack to their film . This song was not released in North America until some five months on. According to music critic , John Lennon created the song based on the chords of 's "Runaway" which had been a UK hit in April 1961. Author wrote: "He Lennon just reworked the chords of the Shannon number and came up with a completely different song". The fictional "I'll Be Back-Wait" Medley In 2008, C.Syde65 heard the two Beatles songs "I'll Be Back" (1964) and "Wait" (1965), on separate occasions. As he was unfamiliar with either of the songs at the time, when the two songs were unintentionally morphed together in his mind, he was tricked into believing that the two songs were one. Both had that 1964-5 Beatles music style, although the majority of the lyrics he had memorised were from "Wait", while almost all of the music was from "I'll Be Back". When I discovered that the two songs were different, and learned the title of the song "I'll Be Back" in 2008, and "Wait" in 2009, I did my best to imagine what a medley of those two songs might have been like. With most of the music from "I'll Be Back" and most of the lyrics from "Wait", I put together lyrics from both of the songs. I haven't actually put these two songs together as a real medley, since I don't have anymore and anyway it wasn't really good enough for making such morphs. But here are the lyrics that I put together from the two songs: Lyrics ;I'll Be Back/Wait (Medley) lyrics: Its been a long time Now I'm coming back home I've been away now Oh how I've been alone Wait till I come back to your side We'll forget the tears we've cried But if your heart breaks Don't wait, turn me away And if your heart's strong Hold on, I won't delay Wait till I come back to your side We'll forget the tears we've cried I love you so, oh I'm the one who wants you Yes I'm the one who wants you Oh, ho, oh, ho, oh You could find better things to do Than to break my heart again This time I will try to show that I'm Not trying to pretend I thought that you would realise That if I run away from you That you would want me to But I got a big surprise Oh, ho, oh, ho, oh Its been a long time Now I'm coming back home I've been away now Oh how I've been alone Wait till I come back to your side We'll forget the tears we've cried I feel as though You ought to know That I've been good As good as I can be And if you do I'll trust in you And know that you Will wait for me Its been a long time Now I'm coming back home I've been away now Oh how I've been alone Wait till I come back to your side We'll forget the tears we've cried Its been a long time Now I'm coming back home I've been away now Oh, how I've been alone Notes *I do not own these songs. I do not own the lyrics. Both songs "I'll Be Back" and "Wait" are owned by music. *Apparently there is an alternate mix of "Wait" without the Rubber Soul overdubs, but seemingly without the Help! overdubs as well. That's a good start, but I wish I could find the version of the song that was originally intended for Help! Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Beatles Category:Song Lyrics